


La Bergère et le Ramoneur

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Equius/Nepeta rouge ou pâle à vous de choisir, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Je me suis fait pleurer moi-même ok, Non je suis pas sadique, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance tragique, Sadstuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur monde est si petit. Il voudrait l'emmener loin, loin de ce destin qui veut les séparer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bergère et le Ramoneur

« Et après, on ira où ? »

C’était toujours la même question, toujours quand il venait la voir, enfants. Toujours, quand ils s’imaginaient des aventures, qu’ils parlaient de voyages, de héros, de princesses et de dragons. Et après, on ira où ? On ira là où tu voudras. On ira dans les champs de fleurs, on escaladera les montagnes glacées. Et après ? Après on ira ailleurs. On traversera l’océan, on échouera sur une île déserte. Encore après ? On verra. On continuera.

Et si on a tout fait ? Et si on est allés partout, on ira où ?

Il est gêné, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il continue d’inventer, toujours, toujours plus. Il invente des mondes étranges, des univers improbables. Et Nepeta continue de demander, elle n’est jamais satisfaite.

 

« Et après, Equius ? Et après, on ira où ? »

C’était toujours la même question, quand il lui rendait visite, adolescents. Toujours la même question quand ils parlaient de s’enfuir, de partir, loin, loin, toujours plus loin. Et après, on ira où ? Après, on se construira une maison. On la construira loin, là où personne ne nous trouvera. On n’aura pas beaucoup, on travaillera dur, mais on se débrouillera. On y arrivera. Et après ? Après, on s’enfuira encore. On fera le tour du monde, on s’arrêtera partout. Quand on en aura marre, on partira ailleurs. Et après, quand il n’y aura plus d’ailleurs ? Et après où ira-t-on ? Après, je t’emmènerai jusqu’aux étoiles, et elles brilleront si fort, et elles seront si belles, que tu pourras les visiter sans jamais te lasser.

Mais elle ne s’arrête pas, elle continue de demander. Tous les jours, toutes les heures. Elle a besoin d’être rassurée, elle a besoin de quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher. Elle continue, encore, et encore, et encore. Et après, on ira où ? Alors il est gêné, il est gêné mais elle demande encore. Elle demande, et ça lui fait mal, ça leur fait mal, chaque mot, chaque phrase, mais elle demande quand même, et lui il lui répond, et lui il invente, il n’a pas le choix.

« Et après ? »

Après, il ne sait pas. Après, c’est déjà trop loin. C’est loin, et ça lui fait peur. Après, tout est flou, tout est vague,  après c’est l’insécurité, c’est le doute, c’est l’angoisse, et il est gêné, il se sent mal, il a envie qu’elle arrête, qu’elle se taise, il voudrait s’enfuir et se boucher les oreilles, mais il reste. Il reste et il invente, encore et encore. Il ne sait plus quoi inventer. Ça fait trop longtemps qu’il invente. Il n’y a plus rien à dire, plus rien à raconter. Il se répète, et elle se fâche. Elle hurle et elle griffe et elle pleure, et il ne peut rien dire. Il se tait, il attend qu’elle se calme, qu’elle tombe de fatigue, et il reste à côté d’elle tandis qu’elle dort, les joues encore humides d’avoir trop pleuré. Il lui caresse les cheveux, doucement, tout doucement pour ne pas la blesser – parce qu’elle est trop fragile, si fragile, elle pourrait se casser s’il y mettait trop de force, quoi qu’elle dise le contraire.

Il reste à côté d’elle et il cherche d’autres histoires à inventer, parce qu’il veut s’occuper l’esprit, et parce qu’il sait qu’en se réveillant, elle lui reposera encore la même question.

 

Leur monde est si petit, si minuscule. Il voudrait bien l’emmener loin, loin d’ici, loin de cet univers restreint. Il voudrait l’emmener partout et nulle part, lui faire visiter tous ces mondes inconnus qu’il invente pour elle. Il voudrait bien l’emmener, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas. Alors il reste avec elle dans ce monde si petit, trop petit, ce monde où il n’y a rien, rien qu’eux deux et les promesses qu’il lui fait, milliers de promesses vouées à ne jamais être tenues ; elles s’empilent, prennent tout l’espace, et il étouffe, il n’en peut plus, mais il reste quand même dans ce monde minuscule, parce que c’est le monde de Nepeta, c’est le monde où elle existe. Il ne veut pas d’un monde sans elle, aussi immense, aussi vaste et beau qu’il soit, il n’en veut plus, il n’en voudra plus jamais. Il reste avec elle, dans cette cage blanche, si blanche et si étouffante, trop étroite, trop petite pour leur amour, trop petite pour leurs rêves. Il reste, et elle ne lui demandera pas de partir. Elle a trop peur, même si elle aimerait bien le cacher. Elle ne veut pas rester seule, alors il restera avec elle.

 

« Et après, on ira où ? »

C’était toujours la même question, la même qu’elle lui posait depuis ce jour où il l’avait rencontrée, quand ils étaient enfants. Toujours la même depuis qu’il était entré, par simple curiosité, dans ce si petit univers où elle vivait. Toujours la même, car elle ne connaissait rien d’autre, rien d’autre que sa cage minuscule, que son petit monde fermé. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière,  elle voulait avoir un rêve ; il lui avait donné. Mais rêver lui faisait mal. S’il avait su comme elle en souffrirait, comme elle en pleurerait, s’il n’avait pas été trop jeune pour comprendre, trop jeune pour s’imaginer, peut-être ne serait-il jamais entré.

« Et après, on ira où ? »

Les promesses continuent de s’empiler, aucune n’est jamais réalisée. Pourtant il veut l’emmener. Mais les promesses s’empilent, et bientôt il ne restera plus de place. Bientôt ils ne tiendront plus, il le sait, il le sent. Nepeta pleure plus souvent qu’avant. Elle craque, et il le sait, il sait que toutes ces promesses lui font du mal, mais que peut-il faire d’autre ? Il en a déjà trop fait. Il ne peut plus reculer.

Il continue d’inventer, parce qu’ils n’ont plus que ça, ils n’ont jamais rien eu d’autre que ça. Ils n’ont jamais eu que ces promesses irréalisables, et parce qu’elle sait qu’elles ne se réaliseront pas mais qu’elle a peur de se l’avouer, parce qu’ils ont peur de la réponse cachée derrière le « allons-y », elle continue de demander « et après ? », pour que leur voyage fictif ne prenne jamais fin, pour qu’ils n’aient jamais à se demander si oui, ou non, ils pouvaient réellement y aller.   

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait tout dit. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne tiennent plus. Ils ont trop enduré, il n’y a plus rien à espérer. Mais il ne s’arrête pas. Il ne s’arrêtera jamais, il restera fort pour elle, fort à jamais. Même si elle ne peut plus demander.

« Equius. Emmène-moi jusqu’aux étoiles.  
\- Oui. Je t’y emmènerai.  
\- Non, maintenant. Emmène-moi maintenant, s’il te plaît. »

Il n’y a plus rien à espérer, plus rien à inventer. Leurs rêves ont été écrasés. Alors il la prend dans ses bras. Il porte son petit corps fragile, si fragile ; bien trop fragile à présent, même elle ne peut plus le nier. Il la prend dans ses bras, et il avance. Il quitte ce petit monde, bien trop petit pour eux, et il monte. Hors de la chambre, il fait froid. Hors de la chambre, elle grelotte. Il voudrait bien la serrer fort, la réchauffer, mais elle semble si frêle soudain dans ses bras, il a peur de la casser.

Il monte, et là, il les voit, elles sont là. Les étoiles brillent. Elles brillent pour elle, elles brillent pour lui. Elles brillent pour eux, et l’espace d’un instant, tout est oublié. Il sourit, il est heureux. Elles sont bien là, elles sont si belles, elles sont toutes proches. Il est heureux car elle les voit, et elle sourit aussi, elle tend la main.

Il est heureux, mais il pleure, et elle pleure aussi. Ils ont quitté leur petit monde, ce monde si petit, si petit, fermé entre quatre murs blancs. Elle pleure et elle grelotte. Sa main se referme sur sa poitrine, elle serre le plus possible, mais elle est si faible. Elle parle, mais c’est presque un murmure. Il n’arrive pas à discerner les mots. Il essaie, mais il n’entend pas. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il lui dit ce qui lui sort par la tête. Regarde, Nepeta, tu vois comme elles brillent ? On y est presque. On voyagera d’étoile en étoile. On parcourra tous les univers.

Et après ? Après on en visitera d’autres. On visitera ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés, ceux qui ont déjà disparu. Et après, tu dis ? Après on en créera de nouveaux. On en inventera, juste pour nous deux. Tu pourras choisir leur nom. Tu pourras les décorer comme tu en as envie. Tu les peindras en vert, et en bleu, et de toutes les couleurs.

Et après…

Et après…

Il continue, encore, et encore, mais Nepeta n’écoute plus. Nepeta est froide. Nepeta n’est plus là. Nepeta n’écoute plus, mais il continue. Il a promis de rester fort, alors il parle, même quand sa gorge lui fait mal, même quand le froid lui donne des crampes. Il continue de raconter, il continue d’inventer des « après ». Il continue pour ne pas s’effondrer, seul sur ce toit d’hôpital, et Nepeta a rejoint les étoiles.


End file.
